Tina Minoru
Tina Minoru is a main character on Runaways. She is the wife of Robert Minoru and the mother of Amy and Nico Minoru. Tina is also the CEO of Wizard, a technology and computer-based corporation, and a member of PRIDE, a charity organization with sinister exploits behind closed doors. Character Description A perfectionist "tiger mom." In her professional life, she is a brilliant innovator and ruthless CEO. Emotionally, she is less confident, often shying away from difficult conversations with her daughter Nico and careful to avoid explicit displays of her feelings.'Marvel's Runaways' Sets Remaining Cast for Television Project with Hulu Backstory Not much is known about Tina's past prior to meeting Robert Minoru. However, by Tina's own admission, her life growing up with her mother was strained. She claimed that her mother never gave her anything. Eventually she became an innovator and the CEO of Wizard. In 1999, approximately eighteen years ago, Tina and Robert had their first child, Amy. Two years later, they would have their second child, Nico. During this time, she and Robert were approached by Jonah and agreed to join PRIDE. In 2003, she and Robert, joined along side of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, Dale and Stacey Yorkes, Gene and Alice Hernandez, Victor and Janet Stein and Leslie Dean, conduct their first PRIDE ceremony in the basement of the Wilder Residence. Leslie brought forth Brookes Watten, a Gibborum church member and, unknown to the majority of them, initially, perform their first sacrifice. Shocked with what they had agreed to do, Tina reveals that she secretly video taped them so that they could not go to the police. She believed that if Jonah was willing to sacrifice a "random kid", then he'd do the same to them, or worse, to their children. They ultimately made a deal with a devil and the devil will claim his due. Four years later, in 2007 their fellow members, Gene and Alice Hernandez were killed in an accident at Goodman University, with Molly miraculously surviving a explosion; the Minorus accompany the other families to the Hernandezes funeral. Eight years following the Hernandez's deaths, in 2015 Amy, hacks Wizard and trips their alarms alerting Tina. Afterwards, Amy, seemingly, commits suicide, devastating Tina and the family. Nico finds her the following morning to her horror; Tina has Wizey seal the house and, using the Staff of One, she knocks Nico out to prevent her from calling 911. Tina calls detective Flores and he quietly handles Amy's death. Amy's death greatly effected Tina and changed their family dynamic for the worse. Throughout Runaways |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Gimmie Shelter, In Radio On, In Old School, In Rock Bottom, In Bury Another, In Last Rites, In Past Life, In Big Shot, In Hostile Takeover, In Last Waltz, In Earth Angel, In Split Up, |-|Season Three= Personality Much of Tina's personality, prior to losing her eldest daughter, Amy, remains unknown. However, afterwards, she displayed a cold, yet calculating and ruthless demeanor to hide her grief and sadness. Her disposition over Robert became much more dominate and controlling as she pushed him away emotionally and became colder towards Nico specifically avoiding displays of emotion. Despite her broken relationship with Nico and Robert, Tina has expressed to rebuild their bonds, specifically teaching Nico how to use the Staff of One and opening up emotionally with Robert. Despite Robert's affair and, perhaps, Janet's rejection to continue the affair, Tina still loves him and expressed her feeling her him when she saved him from sacrificing himself. While Tina seems like the actions of PRIDE do not affect her, she's ultimately performing these sacrifices to protect her children. This is made clear during their first annual meeting when she feared what Jonah would do to them or to their kids should they falter on their deal. Ultimately she was unable to save Amy, though she's reserved herself on setting aside her anger of Leslie in order to kill Jonah. Physical Appearance Tina is an attractive woman of Asian descent with long black hair that she either wears down or within buns. She typically wears expensive looking dresses, earrings, and necklaces and little makeup. Skills and Abilities Unlike some of the other members of PRIDE, Tina wields the Staff of One; a staff developed within her own company's research and development labs with an unnamed, yet special and unparalleled technology. This staff was specifically designed to be capable of doing and responding to the whims of Tina Minoru. However, Nico is the only other person in the world that the staff will work for, as they are more alike genetically. Tina has wielded the Staff for approximately fifteen years, having used it during PRIDE first annual meeting. She can control the staff via electrical currents that travel from her neural pathways into the staff and can make it respond to her thoughts. Additionally, she can override the thoughts of her daughter, Nico, when she took back command of the Staff at the dig site, telling her that Nico would have learned how to do that, as well, if she would have stuck around for more lessons. Tina is quite proficient with the Staff. She has produced a variety of barriers whether for soundproofing or physical protection. However, to date, her most direct use of destruction with the staff was when she completely obliterated one of Victor Stein's De-materialization Boxes, rendering it into a pile of ashes. Despite this display of power, the full scope of it's capabilities remains relatively unexplored as though her barriers could protect PRIDE from concentrated energy blasts of electricity from Chase's Fistigons, but the light energy of Karolina's blasts passed through to some extent of the barrier. Relationships Robert Minoru Robert and Tina's relationship is a complex relationship that changed and suffered drastically with PRIDE, and specifically Jonah, Amy's death, and infidelity. Seemingly Robert and Tina were a happy couple, raising a family together, until tragedy struck and Amy died. Afterward, Tina grew cold and distant towards Robert, leading him to cheat on Tina with Janet Stein. Despite this, when Robert offered to sacrifice himself, Tina saved him by destroying Victor Stein's dematerialization box with the Staff of One. Amy Minoru The relationship between Tina and her eldest daughter, Amy, was complicated and strained. By Tina's own admission, they had their issues and they fought a lot. Tina attributed it to mainly being that Amy was sixteen years old and she was her mother, a, seemingly, typical mother-daughter relationship. Stemming from these unstated issues, this prompted Tina to hack and keylog Amy's computer activities, either before or after her password was hacked. Eventually, however, Tina learned that Amy attempted to breach Wizard, setting off alarms in the process. Unknown to Tina, however, this caused Amy to run away in fear of what her mother was capable of, but before she could leave, she was murdered and her death was made to look like suicide. Following her death, Tina grew cold and distant to the ones she loved and, subsequently, turned Amy's room into a personal shrine dedicated to her memory; no one was permitted to enter. Nico Minoru The relationship between Tina and her youngest daughter, Nico, was seemingly a positive one prior to her sister's death. Afterwards, both processed Amy's death in vastly different ways; Tina grew cold and distant, unwilling to share her own emotions while Nico turned goth and conformed to the teachings of Wicca. Specifically on the anniversary of Amy's death, Nico accidentally broke one of Amy's tennis trophies, causing Tina to flip out on Nico. Eventually, however, Nico stumbled across Tina's Staff of One, learning that she could operate it as if she was Tina. This seemed to bring the two back together as Tina was happily and eager to train Nico on how to use the Staff with Nico equally excited to learn. Appearances ;Season One *''Reunion'' *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Fifteen'' *''Kingdom'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Refraction'' *''Tsunami'' *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' ;Season Two *''Gimmie Shelter'' *''Radio On'' *''Double Zeros'' (Mentioned Only) *''Old School'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Bury Another'' *''Last Rites'' *''Past Life'' *''Big Shot'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Last Waltz'' *''Earth Angel'' *''Split Up'' ;Season Three Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Three= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References }} See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minoru Family Category:PRIDE